Summer Night Breeze
by mysticahime
Summary: Hal yang sederhana ini menjadi hadiah ulang tahun terbaik yang dapat diberikan oleh seorang teman masa kecil. 1st fic in this fandom! Mind to RnR, please? -mysticahime


**Disclaimer : ****Natsume**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Just Don't Read**

**I need no flames**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

OOC. Typo. Ugly dictions & descripts. Klise. Fast plot.

**.**

**.**

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

_Anak lelaki itu mendongak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari kail pancingnya yang tergantung di atas pasak. Ditatapnya orang yang menyapanya—seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut panjang sebahu._

"_Memancing," jawabnya singkat._

_Anak perempuan itu melompat-lompat mendekatinya, rambut panjangnya berayun sesuai dengan irama pergerakannya. "Bolehkah aku menontonmu memancing?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban. Anak laki-laki itu diam saja. Si gadis kecil menganggap kebisuan itu sebagai 'ya'. Dengan senang hati ia duduk di sisi anak laki-laki itu, di atas dermaga. Sejak hari itu, sang gadis cilik tak henti-hentinya berusaha mengajak anak laki-laki itu untuk mengobrol. Entah mengapa, gadis itu merasa bahagia bila ia berbicara dengan sang bocah._

**.**

**.**

"_Apa? Kau akan pindah?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Ke... ke mana?'_

"_Ke kota. Maafkan aku."_

"_U-ugh... Ke-kenapa kau harus pergi? Tak bisakah kau tetap tinggal di Mineral Town?"_

"_Maaf. Tidak."_

"_..."_

"_Hei, jangan menangis..."_

"_H-habis, aku..."_

"_Tenang saja. Aku akan menemuimu enam tahun lagi. Bagaimana?"_

**.**

**.**

**SUMMER NIGHT BREEZE**

A PopuriKai fic

**.**

**.**

Waktu seolah melompat-lompat. Berputar dan tak pernah berhenti. Detik jarum jam selalu berjalan maju, tak pernah bergerak ke arah yang sebaliknya. Dunia seolah menelan waktu, memicunya untuk berdetak lebih cepat, seolah-olah menstimulasi pergeseran dimensi.

Waktu seolah mempermainkan gadis itu. Enam tahun telah berlalu tanpa disadarinya. Cepat. Gadis itu bahkan tidak ingat apa yang dilakukannya selama enam tahun ini. Hari-hari terasa begitu pendek dan berkejaran. Mengurus peternakannya, merawat ibunya yang bertubuh lemah, bahkan bertanggung jawab untuk rumah tangga keluarganya. Dua puluh empat jam sama sekali tidak cukup untuk menampung seluruh aktivitasnya.

Di sela-sela seluruh kesibukannya, gadis itu kerap kali memikirkan seorang bocah lelaki—kini mungkin telah menjadi seorang pemuda yang gagah—yang dahulu ditemuinya untuk pertama kali di atas dermaga. Bocah itu tengah memancing, dan hal itu menarik perhatiannya. Tak banyak anak lelaki di desa itu yang suka memancing. Contoh saja Gray, cucu dari pandai besi itu. Pemuda berambut coklat terang itu sangat pendiam dan lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di depan perapian, membantu kakeknya. Sedangkan saudara laki-lakinya, Rick, lebih suka mengurusi hewan-hewan daripada menangkapi satwa tersebut.

Enam tahun telah berlalu, dan gadis itu masih mengingat janji bocah kecil yang memintanya berhenti menangis—janji bahwa bocah itu akan menemuinya enam tahun lagi—tahun ini.

Kedua kaki gadis itu telah membawa pemiliknya ke hamparan pasir Mineral Beach. Ia merasakan bagian bawah gaunnya bergesekan dengan butiran-butiran berwarna _tan_ itu, mendengar suara yang dihasilkannya diiringi dengan debur ombak.

Enam tahun telah berlalu, dan Mineral Beach masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Pantai berpasir lembut itu tetap hening dan senyap di kala dewi malam memeluk bumi pertiwi. Nyanyian gelombang ombak tetap terdengar merdu di telinga gadis itu.

Kini ia telah berpijak pada tepian dermaga dengan kedua kakinya. Kedua iris _ruby_-nya menyapu luas permukaan laut yang berwarna indigo, digradasikan dengan indah oleh warna-warna putih dan hijau _emerald_. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada hari di mana anak laki-laki berkulit gelap itu pergi. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya.

Enam tahun telah berlalu—setidaknya beberapa menit lagi heksanual itu akan segera berlalu.

Semilir angin kembali memporak-porandakan ribuan helai rambut merah jambunya, menerbangkannya ke segala arah secara abstrak. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menyelipkan helai-helai _soft pink_ itu ke belakang cuping telinganya.

Enam tahun telah berlalu, kini ia telah berusia tujuh belas tahun—tepat di menit ini.

"_Happy birthday, _Popuri..." bisiknya, menggumamkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun bagi dirinya sendiri. Debur ombak menghantam bibir pantai, seolah menyahuti kata-katanya.

Ia tetap berdiri sendiri, tegak di antara pasir-pasir yang berada di sekeliling dermaga. Gadis itu tidak memedulikan angin yang mendera punggungnya. Kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati melodi desau angin.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Serentak kedua kelopak matanya terbuka lebar ketika mendengar getaran suara itu. Ini harmoni yang dirindukannya selama enam tahun. Gelombang longitudinal yang selalu merasuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Melodi yang hanya dimiliki oleh anak itu seorang.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Nyata. Sosok laki-laki berkulit hitam dengan bandana ungu melilit lingkar kepalanya yang berdiri di depan matanya adalah riil. Ia tidak bermimpi!

Laki-laki itu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jangan biarkan aku mengulang kata-kataku untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Popuri..."

"Kai!"

Gadis itu sontak menghambur ke arah pemuda itu. Ini Kai. Kai yang dirindukannya selama enam tahun terakhir. Kai yang selalu menghampiri mimpi-mimpi yang menghiasi tidurnya...

Pemuda itu merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar, seolah menyambut gadis berambut _pink_ sepunggung itu untuk masuk ke dalam rengkuhannya. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membantuk seulas senyum tipis, namun tulus.

"Lama tak bertemu, Popuri..." Dilingkarkannya kedua lengan kokohnya di balik punggung Popuri, merapatkan dirinya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu balas memeluknya erat, seolah-olah tak ingin melepaskannya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia melepaskan tubuh mungil itu, menatap dalam-dalam sepasang _ruby_ yang bersinar itu. "_Happy birthday for you..._"

Gadis itu kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kai, dengan leluasa mencuri setiap kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuh itu. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, dan wajahnya memerah. Entah mengapa, Popuri sama sekali tidak ingin Kai tahu bahwa ia telah mencintai pemuda itu semenjak bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Tangan Kai membimbingnya menuju tepian dermaga, menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka telah duduk di ujung pelabuhan, kedua pasang kaki mereka berayun-ayun ke atas permukaan laut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kai dengan canggung, menatap jauh ke suatu titik tak kasat mata di tengah lautan.

Gadis bermata merah itu menunduk, kedua pipinya bersemu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga... baik..."

Tidak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa saat. Rasanya agak kaku—entah apa yang membuat mereka berdua tak bisa berkata-kata selama beberapa saat. Jantung Popuri serasa meletup-letup di balik rongga dadanya, sampai-sampai gadis itu takut Kai bisa mendengar suara detakan itu.

Angin malam kembali berhembus, menari-nari di sela-sela helai rambut Popuri.

"Maaf, aku tidak membawa apapun untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu." Kai pada akhirnya memecahkan keheningan yang semakin membeku di antara mereka. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidak apa," jawab gadis berambut _sugarplum_ itu sambil tersenyum manis. "Kedatanganmu saja sudah merupakan hadiah yang terindah bagiku."

Kedua mata Kai terbelalak. "Benarkah?"

Gaun merah Popuri berkibar-kibar, selaras dengan ayunan kakinya yang terpantul dalam refleksi hitam pada permukaan beriak air laut. "Mm-hmm."

Pemuda itu menatap Popuri lekat-lekat, seolah mencari setitik kebohongan dalam nada suaranya, maupun dalam gestur tubuhnya, namun nyatanya tidak.

Gadis itu tidak berbohong—sedikitpun tidak. Dan kenyataan itu membuat Kai tersenyum.

Bagaimanapun juga, menghabiskan malam ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas dengan duduk-duduk menikmati semilir angin malam musim panas di Mineral Beach bersama-sama dengan pemuda yang dicintainya adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang terindah, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku mencintaimu..."_

**-FIN-**

**Thanks for reading,**

**mysticahime**

**230111**


End file.
